Joesday13
by KirstieKooKaa
Summary: A fanficton of Joey Jordison and Wednesday 13, they are the guitarist and singer from a rock band called Murderdolls. This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written and I plan to be adding chapters regularly.
1. Chapter 1

He awoke feeling so rough that his brain currently couldn't even process the words to explain it. Even though the thick black curtains were shut the tiny line of light that peaked around the edging was killing his hang over or at least what he thought was a hangover. His brain was so scrambled he couldn't even remember exactly what it was that he had taken the night before. As he pulled the covers up over his head to block the light he noticed that he was fully dressed, still had his shoes on. He could tell that it was going to be one of those days where nothing was going to make sense, remembering last night was going to take about a week. As he carried on with his attempt to kick his shoes off when he felt a vibration on his hip. He paused a moment, not too sure what it was when he heard the ascending Tetris theme tune that was his cell phone ring tone. He patted around his trousers and bed like a giant clumsy bear until he manage to locate the phone and answer it with a groan of pain with the background noise coming from the other end. "Where the fuck are you Wednesday? You were told to be here for 9, it's half ten. What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Do you not take anything seriously? Who the fuck do you think you are? Now get your ass the fuck over ..." His manager's voice rang out of his phone and he fiddled around with his phone as the man talked. Finally able to find the hang up button he ended up pressing it multiple times, not caring if he broke his phone but wanting to stop the yell that was causing him to gag.

Once again he heard the Tetris theme tune ringing out. Giving in he decided to roll over and face the music. A sigh of relief left him when he saw it was Joey calling and luckily not there manager. The moment he pressed the green phone shaped symbol he heard the manager in the background screaming at everyone then suddenly it went quiet. "Joey?" He asked confused. "Dude, get your ass over here already." Joey replied, he was obviously getting wound up from the manager. "I'm still fucked up though, I can't drive." He told him as he rubbed his fore head and moved to sit up. "Ah, fuck man. Fine, I'll get someone to pick you up but just get your ass ready and together." He knew Joey didn't mean it in a harsh way so he didn't take it to heart. "Fine, I'll be up and ready ASAP" He replied and with that hung up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he got up to get ready as he was attempting to unscramble the mush that was currently his brain.  
>* * * * *<p>

He had managed to wash, dress and get some Coco Pops down him before his door bells rang out. Eating and washing had help damped the hangover but nowhere near as much as Wednesday had desired. He still couldn't remember most of the night before, the only things he could remember was the glasses or bottle or lines of power that were in front to him before he had them. The door bell rang out yet again, interrupting his trail of thoughts. Even though he already had glasses on he still shielded his eyes from the light when he opened his front door. Due to covering his eyes he didn't know who has at the door until he heard his manager's angry voice start yelling. He couldn't understand a word of what he was saying partly due to the pain it was causing and partly because of all the cursing Wednesday was currently doing about Joey to himself. Before he knew it the manager had a fist full of his t-shirt and he was stumbling out of his apartment and down a block of stairs. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed out as he tried slapping at the hand that was dragging him. All he got in reply was noisy grumbles and being thrown into the back seat of an SUV.  
>By the time he had recovered from the actions that had caused his hangover to come back with vengeance. Even though he was curled up in a ball and facing the back of the seat he could still feel that everything was spinning and it didn't help that he was in a moving vehicle. Luckily for him his manager was too busy sulking to cause him more pain via having a go at him. He didn't understand why the manager out of all people was picking him up; when Joey had said he would sort someone out to pick him up he had trusted him. As to why the manager out of all people was picking him up he didn't know, he and Joey wouldn't stitch each other up like this they were as thick as thieves or at least that is what Wednesday had thought but apparently he was wrong. He pushed himself up to peak out the window to see how far away from the manager's place they were. Luckily they weren't far and Wednesday could confront his so called best friend about being a grass and stitching him up. Today wasn't going to end nicely if Wednesday had any say in it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time today Wednesday was allowed to walk voluntarily somewhere. He headed into the dining room that doubled as an informal conference room for Murderdolls meetings. Taking the seat furthest in the corner and away from the manager that had decided to finish sulking and start up the yelling again once they had pulled up into the drive way. He was trying to wind himself up so that he confronted Joey only the being yelled at when having a come down and almighty hangover ended up distracting him. Slouching down in his chair he pulled his hood up over his head in hope of shielding himself from the light that shined threw the overly sized window that took up most of one wall and brightened the room and bounced off the white wall. Why they didn't just live on the sun in a glass house Wednesday didn't know but he knew that the brightness of the room would one day be the cause of his death. He mulled over thoughts of if only he had not answered the phone the second time or even the first or not gone to the door he could he back home, in bed and maybe even unconscious. If only, he'd had enough of thinking 'if only' lately it seemed to be ruling him. He never used to be the 'if only' guy, live life with no regrets was his thing yet somehow well someone had changed that. Maybe it was his age but he doubted that, it was something else, something we was unsure of that scared him. Something had overwhelmed his rebellious side and that had never happened before, his rebellious side is what got him a career, a name and what he achieved his dreams with. As to how something could be able to get in the way of that he had no idea and quite frankly it shocked the living hell out of him.

He was about ready to smack something or even smack his self against a wall with the frustration that was building up from thinking so much when feeling so sick when he heard footsteps of several people entering the room. He brought his knees up to lie against his chest as he wallowed in self pitting and refused to meet any of the band members look at keep his focus on the floor. He heard the chair next to him scratch across the floor and cursed himself, he thought he was doing a good job of giving of the 'Don't even fucking bother me' vibe yet apparently he wasn't. He had no idea who it was hat had sat next to him because he refused to look up and give in.

The meeting had started and the manager was droning on about some the items the band members had added to a list of essentials for the gig coming up. And right on cue the band started kicking off about how this was needed and that was needed. Wednesday still wasn't sure of who was next to him because they hadn't voiced any of their opinions on the matters at hand. He was about to give in and sneak a peek to see who was sat next to him when he heard the manager announce that a keg was not essential for a gig, if there was one thing Wednesday wanted and needed right now and maybe even at that gig it was drink, a strong, cold, heart warm, mind lifting drink.

He looked up from the pattern on the carpet that he had been pretended to find amusing for so long. He met his managers look with a cold harsh glare, he was about to voice his opinion on the matter when he heard the chair next to him send a high pitched scratching noise threw the room then the thud of fist hitting a table. He turned to see the short man that he had known for so long now, his long raven hair cover the side of his face to Wednesday couldn't see the angry in his fellow band mates face but yet he out feel it vibrating out of the man next to him. He didn't know why this scene of him caused a smirk to pull at his lips but it did and Wednesday didn't hold it back. He looked back to the manager to see his reaction which caused his smirk to grow even so more, he realised that he wanted to see Joey's face so that he could see what was causing his manager to turn a shade a red that would put a tomatoes to shame. He was about to give in to an urge to sweep the curtains of hair blocking Joey's face from his view when from the corner of his eye he saw a look coming from Racci. Turning to see what this look was about he realized everyone in the room other then Joey and the manager were staring at him as if in waiting for a reaction. Copying his best friend's movements he kicked the chair back from under him as he used the table for help to ease him onto his legs. He was about ready to yell out some obscenity when the waves or nausea that he had forgotten about came crashing back with revenge, they weren't even waves anymore, they had become tsunamis. Keeling over he found himself needing the table more and more for support as he kept he vomit back, pushing Joey out of his way he began a pace walking pace to the nearest bathroom and found himself falling into wall several times along the way. Once in the privacy of a bathroom he locked the door and let his body get rid of the fluids that were churning in his stomach.

He awoke later in the day to someone knocking on the door to the bathroom. It took a minute or two for him to realize and remember where he was. He pushed himself up from the cold tiled floor, he found it had actually helped him feel better while he was throwing up. Getting to his knees he opened the door to find Joey on the other side, signalling for him to come in he stood and started to wash his face. He could still taste the stomach acid and was eager to get rid of the taste at what ever it costs.  
>After rinsing his mouth a few times and chucking some cold water over his face he turned to find Joey giving him an odd look, partly concern and worry yet partly awkward. He didn't understand what the look was about, he spent most of his time drinking or recovering from it so there was no reason for Joey to feel concerned. As to why Joey was feeling awkward Wednesday had no clue.<p>

He tilted his head showing a look of confusion as he asked "What's up man?"

Joey frowned slightly in repsonse as he replied "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged off the fact that he never got a repsonce back "Fucked up, as usual. That fucking cunt of a manager isn't help one bit."

"Yeah well I made him shut the hell up."

"Yeah, what was with that thing eariler?" He knew that he should be pissed at the whole stunt that Joey had pulled when the manager ended up being the one to pick him up. Only he was finding it hard to be mad at him, especially after he looked after him when the manager was going mental earlier that day.

"Look just forget about it and can he get back in there already?" Joey replied, Wednesday could tell that something was bugging the other man and he was going to be pressing him on it. He needed to find out what the hell was going on, he couldn't stand the thought that his best friend was mad at him especially when he didn't know why.

"No." Wednesday said firmly, thankfully able to cover up the slight nervousness that he was feeling. "Are you or are you not going to tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

Joey looked up at him with his big blue eyes covered with eye liner that was slightly smudged in the corner. Wednesday's heart suddenly skipped a beat as butterflys developed in his stomach. He was finding it very hard to give into the temptation of wiping the smudges...or even caressing his cheek...or lips...or even placing his own lips on top of his soft pink perfect lips. He attempted to shake the feelings out of him, what wass getting into him lately? Every now and then Joey would catch his attention from the corner of his eyes and these thoughts would run threw his head. He would say he was in dire need of getting laid only that wasn't the problem, if anything his heart wasn't into it when he was getting laid.

He realized that Joey wasn't going to be giving him a answer anytime soon and that he was looking at the taller man rather quizzically. He took a deep breathe and had to look away from the other man in order to gather up some confidence. If he was going to have to do this, he was going to have to kiss him, find out what was going on, he could barely control himself any longer. Squeezing his eye shut a moment he turned back to the other man and opened them to find the same look that he last saw him with. He placed his hands on the sides of the smaller mans face and realized that they were shaking as he leant down and pressed his lips against the other mans and awaited a reaction of some kind.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt the other mans lips leave his and it had suddenly hit Wednesday with what he had done. He had gone and kissed his best friend, band mate and the guy who always had his back. His mind was running with thoughts and curses directed towards himself when he felt a force against his cheek that had caused his head to snap back and his vision to blur as his eyes water. The movement had caused the calming nausea to surface again, it had decided to bring a dose of dizziness along with it this time.

The next thing his brain had registered was the red raw stinging sensation coming from his left cheek. He looked down at the blur of Joey as it sunk in that he'd been slapped. He just looked at the other man in shock as he pressed a hand against his bright red cheek. He shakily moved to settle himself down on the edge of the bath. Bring hung over, messed in the head and slapped all in one day was taking it's toll. He wiped his watery eyes so get a clear look at Joey. Looking up at Joey who was moving closer to him, he prepared himself for another hit, after all he did deserve it.

He squinted his eyes shut and awaited for impact, he kept his head tilted up towards the other man. He felt the other mans warm breathe against his face and then his lips against his own. That was not something he was expecting. How found himself kissing the other man back. The other mans pink soft lips locked with his own pierced ones. He moved his hands to rest on Joey's neck as he held him in the kiss. The rest of the world and even his own crappy feelings just faded away in the kiss.

Their lips parted a moment as they gasped of breath, he was about to reattach his lips to Joey's when said man flew a punch into Wednesday's right cheek and eye. He found himself screaming out in pain "FUCK!". He'd spun off the edge of the bath with the force of the blow and found himself on his knees on the bathroom floor. He lightly cupped the throbbing side of his face as he turned to glare at Joey. "What. The. Fuck?" He spoke threw gritted as he continued to glare at the other man.

Only the reply he got was Joey storming out and loud echoing noise of the bathroom door being slammed. He stayed kneeled on the bathroom floor, not wanting to leave the bathroom. He used the sink to help himself onto his feet and checked his injuries out in the mirror. Man, he was going to be black and blue in the morning.

Wednesday awoke the next morning to one big surprise. He opened his eyes and looked out his open window, he'd forgotten to shut the curtain when he had gone to sleep the night before but when you're drunk out of your mind, who's going to remember to shut the curtains?

Thankfully we wasn't feeling anywhere near as rough as the morning before. He turned over and burred his face in the pillow as to block the bright sun shining threw his bedroom window. The sudden jolt of pain reminded him of the injuries he'd received from Joey the day before. Letting out a groan of frustration and pain he rolled onto hi back then realized there was a stranger next to him, he couldn't recall meeting this man, not even the night before.

He picked up the blanket covering both men and discovered what he hoped he wouldn't, they were both naked. He flung his head back against the pillow and looked at the ceiling with wide eyes. One night stands didn't usually faze him but with the way he felt about how things were left with Joey the night before he felt terrible.

He heard a click echo with the room and sat up to find Joey in his doorway staring at him in shock. He looked over at the naked sleeping man then back to a disappearing Joey. He jumped to his feet and took the bed sheet with him. Wrapping it around his waist he headed off after Joey calling out for him "Joey!". He found himself constantly tripping over the sheet on his way down the hall in his apartment. Luckily he was able to catch up with the shorter man and placed a hand on hi shoulder.

The shorter man spun around to confront him "That should be me in there!" Joey's arm shot out to point in the direction of the bedroom.

"But…But…You hit me!" Wednesday replied.

"AFTER I kissed you dumbass! You know what? Just fucking forget it I knew this would happen!" He turned and heading for the door.

Wednesday couldn't bare to watch him leave again, not like this. He pushed his way in front of the other man and blocked the door. A smirk graced the shorter mans face and Wednesday looked at him confused and thought to himself "Why was he laughing in this situation? Why now out of all times?" Wednesday looked around for the source of this comedy and spotted the black bed sheet lying out along the hall way. Looking down to check himself it turned out he had indeed lost the sheet and was now standing in front of Joey completely naked.

He usually wouldn't fuss over such a thing with a fellow band member, just quickly cover himself and feel slightly embarrassed but then it would be forgotten about the next day. Only now it was different, everything involving Joey lately was different. He feel vulnerably and naked, in the literal and metaphorical sense.

With his face bright red from embarrassment he was about to lean over and pick up his bed sheet when his fellow band member had moved much closer to him. Wednesday was surprised that there bodies weren't touching from how close they were. He just stood there, stiff with nerves not too sure if he should go left, right, up or down.

Joey looked up at the taller man with his big blue eyes, his smirk easing into a soft smile as he trailed a hand lightly up Wednesday's chest "I think I'll I have to prove to you that I'm good enough to be the one in your bed, not that guy.".


End file.
